


Contentment

by aloefreshh



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Musician Frank Iero, Reunions, Rimming, Unrequited Love, at first then its requited whatever read it, i edited this while drunk?/, there's so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloefreshh/pseuds/aloefreshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Content. That's what Frank was until Gerard came back into his life and he realised you can be so much more than that, sometimes you just need something - or someone - to show you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story that I tried to edit but I was drunk (I need coping mechanisms that are better) so apologies for spelling mistakes etc etc...  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Frank or Gerard and this ever happened I made it all up. I do not think frerard exists in real life and again, I made this up.
> 
> Enjoy!

Content. That's what Frank was. He had a job he loved, a nice apartment, he was relatively healthy lately, yet something was missing. He should be really happy, he was successful and still only in his twenties, he had so much going for him but he couldn't quite seem to figure out what was missing.  

Until one night that is.  

Frank had just come off stage, he had been playing support for one of the bands on his label, using the name he had and his reputation to try and boost theirs. It was a killer of a show, crowd rocked the place and he came off stage sweaty and still vibrating with the energy the crowd had thrown at him.  

He shoved his way through crowd to get to the bar, people telling him from all around how good he played. The bar was three people thick all around, everyone shouting to the bartender hoping to catch his attention. Frank squeezed in to the front, a perk of being small he supposed, and shouldered between two people, shouting at the barman for a coke. The barman didn't notice. 

Somehow the world slowed down around him when a hand landed on his shoulder blade, everything tingled, and then he heard the quiet, breathy voice above the noise.  

"Frankie." 

   
 

Gerard was Frank's childhood best friend, who Frank had stupidly fallen in love with in his teens. He never admitted his romantic love, or acted on his attraction towards Gerard; they said they loved each other but they were best friends, of course they did, Gerard would never love Frank like Frank loved him. So he kept it hidden, content with having Gerard around at all. 

Until he wasn't.  

Gerard was offered a one year artist's residency by a big gallery in LA when he was just twenty two. His haunting work full of narrative was hugely successful in New York and the director at the gallery had requested Gerard himself. It would've been stupid to turn down such a career launching chance so he had taken it and went to LA for a year. Except it turned into almost three, according to Mikey Gerard had found new inspiration in the LA weather and art scene. He even had a girlfriend, Lindsey, for a long time last Frank heard. They had kept in contact for a while but it faded. Frank hadn't seen him since he had left all those years ago, round face and scarlet hair. Until now that is.  

The lighting was good by the bar so Frank got a good look at the new Gerard standing right beside him, smiling down at awe-struck Frank. He was thinner, more grown up looking but could've still pulled off late-teens if he wanted to. His hair was also black, a shaggy length but not overly long. His new body was clothed in really right black jeans, lace up biker boots, a tight T-shirt and a leather jacket. Frank didn't let himself think about how hot he looked.  

Before he could wrap his head around it all he was being dragged out of the crush and to a quieter area of the bar.  

"Gerard," Frank finally sighed, still gazing into Gerard's green eyes. He felt like his heart was going to explode, like he was going to faint, like he was going to throw up, he felt everything.  

"Frankie," Gerard sighed happily again, eyes roaming Frank's face before he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him.  

Frank felt weak, holding onto Gerard like he would disappear again any second. He tucked his face into the crook of Gerard's neck, mirroring what he was doing to Frank, and breathed in Gerard's scent he has missed but never forgotten.  

"You're back?" Frank asked, clutching his hands in the leather of Gerard's jacket so he wouldn't pull away.  

He felt Gerard smile into his neck, "Yeah, for a couple of weeks now, mostly just catching up with mom." 

Frank pulled back, the fear striking him in the gut, and looked at Gerard with a frown. "When are you going back?" 

"I'm not," Gerard smiled gently, touching Frank's arm, "Let's go for a smoke." 

Frank lead Gerard out of the back stage door to a narrow alley where the vans and cars belonging to the bands were parked. They lit up and leant against the wall, it all seemed so familiar, like it hadn't been almost three years.  

"Why are you back? Why are you here?" Frank asked nervously, he couldn't bring himself to look at Gerard sucking on the cigarette.  

"I wanted to see a show, came to a bar that I knew used to hold music, luckily it still does. You were great up there," he smiled, "I missed the East Coast, I make my best stuff here, LA was fine for a change but it couldn't last forever," Gerard shrugged, "I missed you." 

"What about Lindsey?"  

Gerard smiled then, "We're not together anymore. She was really great, we met when we collaborated for an exhibition but when it ended we learned that we only worked together when we were creating together," Gerard explained easily, before he tensed up beside Frank. Both of their cigarettes were long forgotten now, Gerard scuffed his feet on the dirty ground, Frank watched him , the light casting shadows and adding even more definition to his side profile. 

"Besides," Gerard continued, "it's hard to stay with someone, stay away, when you're in love with someone else." 

Frank felt sick, he'd lost Gerard forever. "Who?" 

Gerard finally looked back at him then, his face beautiful as ever and his eyes sparkling, "You, Frank, always you," he sighed, and suddenly he seemed closer to Frank.  

"Fuck," Frank said, it was the only word that seemed to be in his head then, he couldn't formulate a single rational thought.  

"I better go then," Gerard breathed, his face fallen and body slumped as he moved towards the door.  

The look of him leaving again was what made Frank snap, he couldn't let that happen, ever. That's how he ended up pushing Gerard against the wall and pressing them together.  

"You're never going anywhere again," Frank stressed, running his fingers all over Gerard's newly angular face, "I love you too, for the past 7 fucking years, Gee," Frank told him, staring into Gerard's eyes.  

Gerard softened and smiled shyly, "Frankie," he breathed, like when they met at the bar, and brought his hands up to Frank's face, cupping it and pressing their lips together.  

Everything slowed down and Frank felt that if he hadn't been leaning against Gerard he surely would've fallen, weak at the knees. It all he hoped kissing Gerard would feel like, His lips soft and warm, tasting like cigarettes, the onset of stubble peaking through his skin around the jawline. The way his nose bumped Frank's cheek when they moved into it more, tongue velvety on his lips, fingers gentle but sending sparks of electricity through Frank's nerves where each fingertip rested. 

Frank pulled back and rested his forehead against Gerard's, panting and sliding his hands under Gerard's jacket to rest on his waist. "This isn't happening," he says. 

Gerard pecked his lips quickly, "Definitely happening," he mumbles. 

"I don’t even know how to process this, what to do," Frank says dumbly, his brain in a fog because it cant be happening that this finally is. 

"Kiss me," Gerard whispers, running his thumb over Frank's bottom lip before leaning back in for a deep kiss.  

"Mhmm, this works too," Frank mutters into the kiss, making Gerard grin and lick and Frank's lips so he'd open up  and their tongues could meet. It resulted in a moan from both men and a tightening of their holds on one another. "Wanted this, so long" Frank said between heated meetings of their mouths, absolutely ready to jump Gerard's bones any second.  

"Me too," Gerard said, tilting Frank's head to kiss him more before pulling back, Frank's face still in his hands, "I'm so sorry it took me going all the way to LA to realise that I'd loved you for so long." Gerard apologised, a sad look in his eyes. 

"You're here now," Frank whispered, running his hands down Gerard's sides before settling them on the small of his back, "That's what matters," Frank nuzzled under Gerard's chin, "you're here," he kissed under his jaw, "now," he kissed the throat, Gerard's head thunked back against the wall and Frank heard a whine in his throat. "Here with me," Frank hummed before biting at the pulse point and gently sucking.  

Gerard moaned, hands sliding down Frank's front to hook his fingers in the belt loops and pull their hips together. The friction made them both groan loudly and return to kissing now that Frank had left some marks on Gerard's pale neck.  

"Take me home, Frankie," Gerard begged desperately.  

"Fuck. Yeah Gerard, yeah," Frank nodded vigorously, pulling open the backstage door with one hand, the other holding Gerard's. "James! Hey man, I gotta go, sorry, I'll owe you, thanks!" he shouted, not waiting for a reply before slamming the door and dragging Gerard to his car.  

"You live far from here?" Gerard asked, breathless with want as he buckled in.  

"Like five minutes, the roads are quiet," Frank replied, trying to ignore Gerard's hand on his thigh as he pulled onto the road.  

"Good, if it was any longer I probably would've made you pull over and we'd have to do this in the car," Gerard explained, voice surprisingly controlled.  

Frank almost whined at that. He hoped that someday they'd have car sex, but not today, today was for a bed. It was harder to ignore the hand on his thigh now though, it was a few inches from the top, Gerard's fingertips pressing on the seam on the inside of his thigh. Too much an not enough.  

Frank was sure that if he hadn't pulled up outside his apartment right then Gerard would've grabbed his crotch. Thankfully that didn't happen because Frank probably would've crashed.  

Gerard followed close behind as they climbed the stairs to the third floor, "I know you're looking at my ass," Frank said, grinning as he pushed through the door into the hallway.  

"Can't help myself, such a nice ass," Gerard replied, sliding up behind Frank when they reached his door and Frank started to fumble for his keys. Gerard's hands slid around his hips and held him as he pressed his hard-on into Frank's ass and brushed his lips over his neck.  

"Maybe if I ever get this damn door unlocked you can fuck it later," Frank growled, and then the door miraculously unlocked and they fell inside.  

"I think the door agrees that's a good idea," Gerard smirks, kicking the door closed and shrugging of his jacket.  

"Shut up," Frank responds, shoving the taller man against the door and kissing him again. God, Frank could just do that forever, kiss Gerard until he died; now he knew what it was like he didn't want to give it up for anything. The softness of Gerard's lips, the solidness of their bodies pressed together, the affirming grip of Gerard's hand on the back of his neck.  

"Bed," Gerard whispered, pushing against him with his hips. Frank hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Gerard's insanely tight jeans and dragged him to the bedroom, kissing him all the while. In the bedroom Gerard's T-shirt was lost, as well as their shoes, socks and Frank's jacket.  

"C'mon, get this off, wanna see you," Gerard whined, tugging on the hem of Frank's top impatiently.  

Frank would give Gerard anything, the removal of his top wasn't much but he lost it in a second and pulled them together for another kiss, the heat of their skin colliding making them moan. Frank's arms wrapped around Gerard's neck as Gerard's hands roamed Frank's skin, touching as much as possible.  

"Your tattoos, Frankie," Gerard said reverently when they pulled back for air, his eyes taking in all the art in Frank's skin. "You have so many more," he breathed, his fingers tracing new lines and remembering old ones. Frank could hardly breath, Gerard's fingertips were like points of heat moving across his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Frank's eyes fluttered shut, he knew what tattoos Gerard was touching without having to look and the sensation was almost too much.  

When he opened them again Gerard was on his knees in front of him, hands touching the swallow tattoos on his abdomen. "I missed them," Gerard told him quietly, his face soft and a small smile in his lips.  

Frank remembers getting those tattoos when he was 19, they'd marked 15 years of Gerard and him being best friends, the devil one was Frank, the angel was Gerard, even if he maintained he was no angel. 

With hands on Frank's hips Gerard leant in and mouthed at the devil swallow, kissing and licking like his life depended on it until Frank remembered just how fucking hard he was and whined. Gerard smirked up at him blowing over the wetness on Frank's tat and smoothed his hands up and down Frank's thighs.  

"Gonna make this so good for you," he told Frank, nuzzling into Frank's groin with his face and mouthing at the outline of his cock through his jeans. Frank could feel the heat an dampness through the fabric. 

"Fuck. Gee, please," Frank begged, gripping Gerard's shoulder for balance.  

"Anything," Gerard hummed, finally opening Frank's jeans and pulling them down, to his knees. "So big," Gerard moaned, gripping Frank at his base before licking up the shaft.  

"Shit," Frank muttered, eyes already closed and head back, as Gerard took the head into his hot mouth and sucked, tonguing at the slit. 

His hand moved in time with his mouth, up and down over Frank's cock, tongue wrapping and sliding and pressing. Frank was a mess, barely standing and moaning constantly. It seemed to encourage Gerard, taking Frank's cock further into his mouth and going down, down, down, until the head was in his throat and his nose was in Frank's pubes. They both moaned.  

"Jesus. Gerard, your fucking mouth," Frank said through his teeth, prying his eyes open to look at the man beneath him. Gerard looked blissed out, mouth stretched and cheeks hollowed, obscene and so fucking hot. "You fucking love this," Frank said, not believing how fucking lucky he was.  

Gerard pulled off and jacked Frank quickly, "Only 'cause it's you," he grinned, moving down to suck a hickey into Frank's thigh. When he was happy with that he took Frank's hand and placed it in his hair. "Want you to fuck my mouth," he says, taking Frank back into his mouth and placing his hands on Frank's ass.  

"Jesus Christ," Frank says, voice wrecked and his knees almost giving out as he cards his hands through Gerard's soft hair as Gerard's mouth and throat loosen around him. He can't quite believe the position he's in so he thrusts slow and careful at first until Gerard makes a frustrated noise and squeezes Frank's ass. He let's go after that, thrusting into Gerard's mouth, hitting the back of his throat as he held his head in place, hands fisted in his hair. The moans Gerard were emitting encouraged Frank on until his hips were stuttering and his rhythm  faltering. His mouth was spilling moans, expletives and Gerard's names constantly until he felt the heat in his stomach and the tingling in his extremities, like everything was straining like a coil waiting for release.  

When he felt like he was about to tip over the edge he tried pulling back and pushing Gerard off because words were failing him but Gerard refused to move. He pulled off so his lips were just beneath the head, he pressed the tip of his tongue into the sensitive spot just bellow the head that that was it, Frank let go. His orgasm hit him with such force that he whited out and lost time until he came around and Gerard was helping his weak limbs towards the bed.  

When he was lying down, all loose and happy, Gerard removed his own and Frank's jeans fully before climbing over Frank. 

"You okay?" he whispered, touching Frank gently like he was the one who just had his face fucked.  

"M perfect," Frank smiled lazily, craning his neck to kiss Gerard deeply, tasting himself in his mouth and humming until they pulled back.  

"Think you could go again?" Gerard grinned, one hand moving down to tease Frank's nipple. 

"Fuck, maybe, I don't know," Frank admitted, he wasn't a teenager anymore and his dick was pretty sensitive.  

"Bet you could," Gerard smirked with swollen, debauched lips, before moving down to kiss Frank's neck as his hands played with Frank's nipples.  

Frank relaxed and let Gerard do what he wanted, spreading his legs to bracket Gerard's body and running his hands soothingly over Gerard's bare back. His dick started to pay attention when Gerard was kissing further down his body, paying attention to his nipples and other sensitive spots making Frank hum happily. 

He really started to get into it when Gerard pushed his knees up and then settled a pillow under his lower back. Frank expected Gerard to start preparing him but was surprised when he felt Gerard's mouth on the back of his thighs instead. He finally get the idea then and moaned quietly.  

Gerard smirked against his thigh, nipping slightly before letting out a hot breath over Frank's hardening cock. His mouth took to licking and sucking gently on Frank's balls, making that smaller man writhe and curse.  

Gerard licked a long, thick stripe from the base of Frank's back up to his balls before he begun to kiss and suck around Frank's hole. Frank's back arched, Gerard was just making him come undone like no one had ever done before, it was completely addictive.  

It was even better to know it was Gerard, the man he'd been in love with for years, finally here with him so intimately. That made it infinitely better, all the more special and electrifying.  

Gerard wiggled his tongue into Frank's hole, using his thumbs to spread it more. Frank's body jolted, his head rolling to the side and his hips pushing onto Gerard's face.  

Gerard pushed his tongue deep, tasting Frank all around him and moaning against the rim. He could do this forever if his jaw and tongue would never ache, just eat Frank out, pleasure him however he wanted forever.  

Gerard inserted a long finger alongside his tongue, and moved it in and out with his tongue until Frank was whining for more. With two fingers in, he scissored and stretched Frank, able to thrust his tongue deeper for a while between the fingers until he moved up to three fingers, thrusting in and out as he mouthed around Frank's groin, but avoided the now hardened cock.  

"Fuck. Fuck. Gee. Need you, now," Frank said, voice wrecked and hair stuck to his face with sweat. "C'mon, fuck me," he begged desperately.  

"Yeah," Gerard nodded extracting his fingers with a wince from Frank. "Condoms?" he asks breathlessly, having found the lube.  

"Don't have any. Wanna feel you, I'm clean," Frank manages to say through the haze of desperation and want.  

"Yeah me too," Gerard says, the last person he was with was Lindsey months ago and he'd been checked since. He rushed to lube them both up before pressing the head to Frank's wet, pink hole.  

Frank's expression is a mixture of bliss and anticipation, Gerard feels the hole twitch as Frank bites his lip. "Jesus Frank, you're so fucking hot," Gerard said earnestly as he leant over Frank, "So beautiful, just fucking waiting like this, wanting this," he admits, brushing hair from Frank's eyes.  

"It's you, Gee, waiting, wanting you," Frank pants, spreading his legs further to urge Gerard on, digging heels into Gerard's back.  

"Yeah," Gerard says, finally pushing through the tight ring of muscle an slowly all the way in until Gerard bottomed out.  

"Fuck. Christ, Gerard, fucking huge," Frank says as he adjusts, letting himself loosen, "Feels so good with you in me." 

"Yeah Frankie, so good, so tight," Gerard moaned, he could never have imagined how this would feel with Frank.  

"Ready," Frank breaths and Gerard feels him relax. Gerard pulls out slowly and thrusts back into Frank, the friction is perfect and almost overwhelming on Gerard's cock, which until now has gone neglected. By the time a rhythm has been built the room is a cacophony of moans and skin slapping as Gerard repeatedly hits Frank's prostate. It's so much, not enough, it's absolutely fucking perfect. They're kissing until they can't anymore and settle for swallowing each other's moans, Frank's hands are clawing at Gerard's back and sliding down to his ass, grabbing it and squeezing, pulling him in more.  

"C'mon, wanna feel it," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, and that's what made Gerard let go, coming so hard his eyes rolled back and his body went limp. When he came around he could still feel Frank's rock hard dick pressed against his stomach.  

Gerard rolled off and beside Frank, "Want you to fuck me," he said breathlessly, "if you're into that. Wanna feel you so bad," Gerard begged.  

"Yeah, baby, fuck," Frank said, rolling on his side and turning Gerard so he could fit behind the taller man. He raised one of Gerard's knees into the air as he begun to prep Gerard thoroughly other hand.  

"No more, 'm ready, wanna feel it," Gerard said when Frank was about to add the third finger.  

"Sure?" Frank checked, running his fingers around Gerard's hole.  

"Positive. C'mon," he urged, pressing his ass back against Frank and putting a hand behind himself to grab Frank's ass.  

The press of Gerard's ass against Frank's dick made Frank moan and speed up his effort to lube himself up. He pressed in slowly until they were fully pressed together like one. The position was a mutual love between the two, it always equaled intimacy and closeness and pleasure. It was perfect.  

It also allowed Frank to find Gerard's prostate quickly and keep up a continued stimulation on it. Somehow through moans and the "ah, ah, ah" he was emitting, Gerard craning his head around to kiss Frank.  

Frank's pleasure had been building since he'd gotten hard again and he came for the second time soon after, shooting deep into Gerard's hot, tightness and biting on Gerard's shoulder.  

He barely gave himself a minute before he rolled them so Gerard was on his stomach, pulling out quicker than he would've liked and getting on his knees behind Gerard. He pulled Gerard's hips up so his ass was in the air before he reached around and wrapped a hand around Gerard's hard-again and leaking cock. He leant down and licked from Gerard's balls to his spine, catching the come that was leaking out of the hole before diving straight in to eat Gerard out and jack him off until he came again and collapsed into the sheets. 

Worn out and truly fucked, Frank collapsed beside Gerard with a smile on his face, waiting for them both to come around from the post-orgasm haze.  

   
 

When he opened his eyes a few minutes later Frank was confronted with Gerard's smiling face.  

"Hey," Gerard whispered, leaning over and kissing Frank chastely on the lips before withdrawing again.  

"Hey," Frank grinned back, fingertips brushing the hair from Gerard's face.  

"You ate your come out of my ass," Gerard giggled, his little teeth on show and his eyes all squinty.  

Frank laughed but felt the blush rising in his face, it was something he'd never done before but didn't think twice about with Gerard, "Anything for the man I love," he quips cheesily.  

"Fucking dork," Gerard laughs, "I love you so much," he adds, connecting their lips for a longer, sweet kiss.  

Frank cuddled up against Gerard when they finished, entwining their legs and throwing and arm across Gerard's stomach, the tattoos and paleness contrasting beautifully. He nuzzled under Gerard's neck and breathed in the smell of sex on his skin, it's intoxicating.  

"That's the hottest sex I've ever had, we both came twice," Gerard said, an amused tone in his voice but it was still completely wrecked and happy.  

"Mmm," Frank hummed happily, "Best sex ever, still bet we could do better," he smiled.  

"We definitely could," Gerard replied, "but I also feel like any sex I have with you will be the best sex ever, you know?"  

"Yeah, totally do." 

"So you're pretty versatile?" Frank asked, but only received a confused sound from Gerard so he elaborated. "I mean with topping and bottoming, like you seemed pretty into both?" Frank asked unsurely. 

"Ohh," Gerard understood now, "Yeah, I'm pretty versatile, kind of deciding what I want in the moment or letting the other person decide, today I obviously wanted it all," he laughed with a shrug.  

"Awesome, me too," Frank smiled.  

"We're not gonna shower?" Gerard asked, because they were in fact covered in come and sweat.  

"Wanna sleep," Frank explained, "Just this once we're gonna sleep in our filth, I'll give you a blowjob in the shower, 'kay?" he mumbled sleepily.  

"Hell yeah okay," Gerard laughed, turning off the bedside lamp and snuggling into the smaller man.  

"Good. Love you, Gee," he says sleepily before a yawn stopped him.  

Gerard kissed the smaller mans forehead, "Love you too, Frankie," he whispered before letting himself slip into sleep.  

   
 

Frank wakes with Gerard kissing his neck lightly, he hums sleepily and craning his neck for more of Gerard's mouth in his neck. When he finally emerged from the haze he pecked Gerard's lips and smoothed his hands over his sides.  

"Is that blowjob still on offer?" Gerard smirked, pushing his morning wood into Frank's hip.  

"Yeah, come on," Frank grinned, pulling Gerard with him when he got out of bed and towards the shower. 

The blowjob ended up with Frank pulling off and asking if Gerard would fuck him; he took Frank up on that offer of course and they stumbled out of the shower afterwards clean, happy and the good kind of sore.  

They were distracted when they were halfway through dressing by their bodies and made out for a long time before the coffee cravings really kicked in.  

Finally clothed they ate cereal, drank coffee and smoked in Frank's kitchen, cleaning up afterwards together, the picture of domesticity. It was all almost too much for Frank, it was hardly twelve hours since they'd reunited and here they were, so he let his released his emotion in the form of some loving kisses and holding Gerard tightly right there in the kitchen.  

"I should go soon," Gerard said after, but made no move to let go of Frank.  

"I missed you so much," Frank replied, his way of saying that he didn't want Gerard to go. Gerard's response to that was to kiss him chastely and touch their foreheads together.  

"Gerard?" Frank asked, voice small and unsure, "I love you, like you wouldn't believe, it's overwhelming in the best way possible, but do you love me like that? I feel horrible for asking that Gee, but my heart is in this forever and I need to know if you're in for that too. I can't let myself get invested and end up even more heartbroken, having got the only thing I wanted a loosing it again. I don’t think I could do that..." 

Gerard sighed and moved his hands up to cup Frank's face, "Frank, why would you ask me something like this?" he asked, his voice sad.  

"You know I'm insecure about this stuff, you know how often I thought you kept me around as a friend because you felt sorry for me," Frank shrugged, feeling stupid and insecure. 

"Christ. Frank, do you think I would've come the whole way back here if I didn't want forever, if I thought that we'd have a while and both end up broken hearted? I love you Frank, I came back for you, i would've went to fucking Mongolia or some shit if you were there and there was a chance you loved me back. I googled you to see when your next show was and went last night. I seen you on that stage, God you were so perfect up there, so amazing I convinced myself that you were way out of my league and would never love me, that you'd forgotten me, I chickened out and was going to leave when you appeared at the bar. Seeing you then, the expression on your face when I said your name, I felt okay, like I had a chance, and I fell even more. You are everything, Frankie, I want you forever if you'll have me." 

They both had tears rolling down their face by now, Frank was holding back sobs of happiness.  

"That sounds like a proposal," Frank gulped a laugh, looking into Gerard's wet, hazel eyes.  

"We could go looking for rings tomorrow?" Gerard suggested, a hopefully look on his face. He'd never planned to propose this quick, even though he knew it would happen eventually, but now he wants it, as soon as possible. 

"Seriously?" Frank whispered, his expression one of shock.  

"I am if you are?" Gerard replied, wiping Frank's cheeks with his thumbs.  

Frank was lost for words and thoughts for a moment before the gravity of the marriage proposal hit him and a single thought formed, "Yes," he breathed, "Yes, fuck. Yes, Gerard, _yes_ of course," Frank replied, surging up to kiss Gerard and wrap his arms around his neck.  

Kissing was hard at first because they were both grinning and tears still rolled down their faces but then the want was there again and it turned heated very quickly. Gerard picked Frank up so Frank could put his legs around his waist and carried him to the bedroom.  

After some slow what can only be described as 'gentle love-making' Gerard cleaned them up with a damp cloth and they cuddled in bed for a while. 

"Where have you been staying since you got back?" Frank asked as he carded his fingers through Gerard's hair which was splayed over Frank's chest.  

"With my mom, I've been looking for a place," Gerard told him as he traced the lines of tattoos on Frank's abdomen.  

"Oh. Well, you know, I'm totally not using the right side of my bed and I was thinking about getting a roommate," Frank smiled, watching Gerard turn to look at him fondly.  

"Oh yeah? Any roommate requirements?" he smirked. 

Frank shrugged, playing along, "I don't know. They have to be hot, really hot," Frank smiled, "But more importantly they should be engaged to be wed, to me," he grinned.  

"I fit the second one anyway," Gerard giggled, nuzzling under Frank's jaw with his nose. "It will be like when we were in college," Gerard remarked, remembering the three years they had lived together in New York while he was in art school and Frank studied music and business.  

"Yeah, but instead of buying pizza an sulking when we fought over the laundry, we can have hot make up sex instead," Frank smirked merely at the thought of it.  

"We didn't fight often," Gerard added, "but if sex is involved maybe I'll do the laundry wrong more often," he laughed, leaning up to kiss Frank for a moment before sitting up.  

"Where you goin'?" Frank groaned, sliding up behind Gerard, pressing his chest to his back, wrapping his arms around his torso. 

"I text my mom after I'd cleaned us up and told her to expect someone else for dinner. I know you've kept in touch with her but I want to introduce her to you as my husband-to-be, and my roomie I guess," Gerard grinned, he'd never get tired of calling Frank his fiancée, and at some point his _husband_. 

"About that," Frank smiled, standing up and pulling Gerard with him, "When do you think you could move in?" he asked, settling his hands on Gerard's hips.  

"Well," Gerard begins, like he's proposing a business plan, putting his hands on Frank's waist, "I was thinking we could go to moms and tell them all, and then when we've spent sufficient time with everyone we could go down to the basement an have lots of sex all night to celebrate, and then in the morning we can get dad and Mikey to help is bring all my boxes here. I was think that then we could go get those rings, go visit your mom, and to round it off we'll come back here to _our_ house, then we can have lots more sex to officially christen the place as ours," Gerard smirks.  

"Sounds like a solid plan," Frank laughs, kissing Gerard briefly, "C'mon then, I've always wanted to have sex with you in that basement," he says, shoving clothes at Gerard and searching for some of his own, excited for the rest of their lives together.  

It was safe to say that from now on, as long as Gerard was there, Frank would be more than content forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Also shout out to by friend who had a gig last night and got asked to go on tour and has loads of labels wanting to sign him, its pretty cool.  
> Next story will probably take a little longer, maybe two weeks but maybe not, there's some details I want to change, but its part of a series all set in the same au and I love it so..
> 
> Comment and Kudos if your cool and hip and stuff.


End file.
